


Undertale Lemons

by Rivercat3



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Grinding, Groping, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivercat3/pseuds/Rivercat3
Summary: For everyone who wants to be fucked by someone in Undertale. PS I don't do all characters, I still have to get use to some.





	1. Request List

**Author's Note:**

> ...

***Request are closed***

 

 **Gender of reader-** Female, Male, or Neutral (never done MxM but i'll try)

 **Species of reader-** human, Neko, Wolf Neko, God/Goddess

 **Undertale charecters-** Alphys. Asriel, Chara, Frisk, Sans, Toriel, and Undyne  
(If you choose Frisk, or Chara plz tell me what gender for them unless you want them neutral)

**Au list:**

DanceTale  
Underfell  
Storyshift  
Echotale  
Mafiatale  
Underlust  
Oceantale  
Underkeep  
Reapertale

 **Extra Characters-** Ink!Sans, Core Frisk, and DustTale Sans


	2. AsrielXReader (MXF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings- Regular Sex  
> Also on wattpad-https://www.wattpad.com/story/103076871-undertalexreader-lemons

The warm water caressed down your skin while rapid taps filled the silence. Your thoughts filled with glee, and pleasure. Your hand gently went to the knob on the shower to turn it off. You pulled away the curtains and grabbed a towel drying off as best as you could for now. After the few harsh rubs you went to open the door that connected to your bedroom. As you turned the knob a cold breeze blew past you making you shiver. Your foot stepped into the room, and your eyes landed on your bed. There was your long time crush, and roommate Asriel sitting there with a patient look.

"Ah there you are Y/n! I've been meaaaaaaaaaaa-uhhhhhhh"

Your face redden, and your heart raced. Asriel was looking at you with an awe struck gaze. Your grip on the towel was no more as it fell onto the bedroom floor. Asriel noticeably gulped, and warmth spread to his furry cheeks. Your hands quickly went to cover your breasts ,and you squeezed your legs together in self defense. Your mouth wouldn't let you form any words while your breathing was rapid. Asriel started to sift and got up off the bed. He made his way towards you. Once he was close enough he roughly grabbed your hips and his mouth was pressed against yours. Your heart thumped against your rib-cage rapidly and your face grew warmer than before. Soon tongues were colliding while breaths became gasps. Warmth spread throughout there bodies as saliva was connecting. Your hips started to thrust forward into his while your back arched. Your mouths disconnected while your lower lips brushed against the clothed boner.

"ahh Asriel!"

"shittt"

He hisses out, dragging you towards the bed. Your back lands on the soft comforter while Asriel looms over you like a predator. He desperately ruts against you while you groan in aggravation.

"Ah! Pleasee uhhh Asriel!, I neeeed it insideeee me ahhhh"

"Y/nnnnn!"

He stops rutting desperately trying to take off his pants and shirt. Once he gets them off your eyes can't help but travel down his body. He blushes cutely, and mumbles a stop looking. You can't help but giggle but your dripping heat reminds you how horny you are. You squeeze your legs together trying to add pressure. Asriel quickly notices, and smirks. He mounts your upper half then slowly teases his cock against your folds. Lewd wet noises are made from this as you moan desperately. His tip begins to poke at your entrance, and surely but surely he slides in giving into your moans. Your struck with pain, and you hiss in response. Asriel stops immediately noticing your hisses. He makes a curious brow at you while you hold a thumbs up. After awhile you jolt your hips upward trying to get him to move his cock. He takes the hint and pulls out of you slowly then slides back into you little faster.He groans in response as you moan.It dosent take long for you to be begging

"ARGHHH ASRAHHH FASTER FASTER FASTER AHHHH"

"SHIT Y/N, ANYTHING FOR YOU"

He began to pound away like the fastest drummer beating on the drum. Inoutinoutinoutinout,fuckkk. Your both moaning at the exhilarating speed. A coil is starting to form in your stomach and you feel your walls clench around his cock trying to keep it in. He's now panting while your gasping

"FUCK! ASRIELLLL"

"Y/NNNNN!"

With that you cum, while Asriel groaned. You felt semen spurting into you as Asriel fell on top of you. He whispered a quit but noticeable I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually the first lemon I wrote sorry if its not what you wanted


	3. UnderFell SansXReader (MXF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings- Couch Sex, little breast groping, No developed relationship: Just a quick fuck

*Beeep, beep, beep*

"Fell get the popcorn"

"You go do it yourself"

"But I don't feel like it"

"I said go fucking get it yourself you annoying bitch"

"Fineeeee"

With that you got off the comfy cozy couch and went towards the kitchen to get the popcorn.

Once you finished with that you went back in the living room. Accidentally you tripped on your own feet, and feel towards Fell.

"Fuck! Y/n"

"I'm so so sorry"

"Would you fucking get off of me"

You scrambled to get off of him. Accidentally during your scramble, your hips brushed against something poking.

"Ahhh, shitttttt"

Your mind started to piece together the information while your face grew warmer. You nervously looked down and found a bulge clothed by his shorts.

"Damn you"

With those words said, Fell pushed you off then pinned you underneath him on the couch. His teeth collided with your lips kissing you roughly. His hands went down to grip your thighs. You started moaning into the kiss, and you were starting to have trouble breathing. Once your lips disconnected you desperately gasp for air and after that your mouth collided with his again. The only difference this time was something warm being pressed to your lips. You parted your lips a little only for it to dart into your mouth. It felt smooth and slippery. It found its way to your tongue, and lightly poke it before roughly trying to wrap around it. Fell started to groan on top of you, and his hands grip your thighs tighter. Your own tongue feverishly tried to copy what ever was in your mouth. Before you could even get it right his mouth pulled away from yours. You begone to whimper at the lost of contact. He only chuckled at your whimpers though. His expression grew dark and his hands went to unbutton your pants. Once he finished with that he proceeded to take off your under-where that was soaking. You gulped and looked away blushing. Once you looked back he was taking off his shorts. When they uncovered the glowing red bul-dick, your legs tried to squeeze together for friction. Its was stopped by fells hands on your thighs and then his big fat juicy cock being pressed against your dripping cunt. Without warning he rammed it inside of you. It went in quite easily and fitting around your walls just right. You were already practically drooling from the pleasure once he started thrusting inside of you. Wet sounds, slapping sounds and sexual sounds could be heard throughout the entire room. It filled your ears like music. The pace wasn't exhilarating after awhile so you began to whine like a puppy

"Felllll"

"Ahhhhh shiitttt, fuckin, fuck, Y/n I can't take it, fuck!"

He started to pound away into your slippery cunt making your dying off moans regenerate into loud ear piercing ones. Something cool was slithering into your shirt then under your bra. It squeezed your right boob making you feel more at pleasure. Everything pure Utopia, his cock going in and out, in and out as your walls tried to capture it, while the thing was groping your breast rather roughly but god it felt so fucking good.

"SANS!!!"

 

With his name fully sliding off your tongue you cumed around his still moving dick. He eventually cumed a few minutes after you groaning but by that time you grew rather drowsy and darkness consumed with warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story also on wattpad- https://www.wattpad.com/story/103076871-undertalexreader-lemons


	4. TorielXReader (FXN)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnigs- Monster Heat, One sided fingering, and Pov changes alot

Something in the air felt hot, and heavy for her tonight. She was rubbing her legs in anticipation for relief. She tried her best to keep quiet in fear that the person in the next room would wake up. Eventually a paw sneaked its way under her dress, fingering her soaking vagina.

A young average human woke up feeling restless. They lied there in Their bed for awhile thinking about going to sleep in Toriel's bed with her. They blushed at the mere thought, drool escaping Their mouth like an idiot once there mind drifted to more sexual ones. They eventually got up out of bed not hearing the soft moaning from the room next door. There arm lifted for there hand to turn the door knob, creaking slightly. A cool breeze brushed past them making them shiver. The right foot placed first out into the chilly hallway. The human's steps were light as they crept towards the other bedroom door. A hand reached up to knock but hesitated, so instead it reached for the knob turning it slightly. The door crack open in the slightest, and whimpers made it's way towards the young human's ears. Their face heated up recognizing the sounds as sexual ones. Their hand still continued to open the door.

"Tori?"

The sight that bestowed upon them was a feverishly blushing goat woman who's paw was still in her lower reigns, and one under her dress up her chest gripping a firm object.

"ah! My-my child!"

Toriel's eyes were filled with lust. They watched as the young human stepped even further into the room. She lightly sniff the air smelling the sweet aroma of Y/N. She began to squeeze her legs around her paw for comfort. The bed tilted, and her eyes found the young human's own. A warmth of heat flooded through her just then. Her hands quickly went towards Y/n's arms pinning them underneath her own body. There mouths were quickly collided when Toriel leaned down more. Her tongue quickly darted out for more contact while her hips pushed down into Y/n's. Her tongue started to lick and pry on the young human's lip. The young human beneath her moaned into the kiss allowing Tori to dart her tongue into their mouth. There saliva mixed as there tongues played together. Her hips grinded rougher into Y/n's hips making them groan in sync. Toriel hastily disconnected there lips and fell back on the bed panting.

The humans movements were quick in responding to this. Y/n scrambled up, and hovered over her. Their hand reached under The goat woman's dress finding her vagina lips with ease. They inserted one figure making Toriel arch into the contact. In a instant the human added another finger, and began to scissor the panting goat lady. Toriel instantly began to Moan in bliss at the feeling of her spreading vagina. It wasn't long before Toriel was arching into the contact trying to get there fingers to go deeper. Quickly the human added another finger going as fast as they can.

"Ahahaha! Child!"

You smirk as she moaned into her climax coating your fingers in the process. As you glanced up at her she seemed to be in deep sleep.

"Night Tori"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.wattpad.com/story/103076871-undertalexreader-lemons/parts


	5. CharaXReader (MXF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning- Developed Releationship, Virgen Reader, Outside Sex, and Vaginal Sex

The day started like any normal day for you. Wake up, breakfast, text, and bathroom necessarys. Though the only thing that was outta place was the text. Chara wanted to go out with you tonight for a date. You were practically jumping with joy, and by practically you ment you were jumping with joy. You couldn't wait for the end of the day to come now.

(Lee time skip)

*Ding dong*

"Coming!"

You were a little late to get ready but you hurriedly finished applying the last thing you needed to do. Your blood was rushing through with speed as you ran to the door. Upon opening the door Chara was casually waiting there with a yellow flower in his hand. You gladly accepted it as he hands it to you and then placed it in your hair to save time.

"Ready to go!"

"YES!"

You jumped with joy out of your house, slamming the door in the process. Chara jumped at the sudden loudness of the door being slammed, and you couldn't help but snicker. After your quick snicker you linked your arm with Chara's arm. This action caused Chara's face to show a noticeable red blush.

"So where are we going?"

Chara snickered before replying

"You'll see"

You decided to put on your cutest pouty face, and let out werid mumblings. Chara though only laughed as you did this.

(Another Lee time skip)

"We're here babe"

"ba-babe?"

"Oh! Uh sorry must of slipped"

As you looked at Chara, you noticed his face was turning red.

"It's uhhh ok"

Chara let out a sigh of relief once you said that. He started to lay on the grass, and you followed suit.

"So what are we doing out here exactly"

"Heh, you'll see"

You began to pout once more as he didn't explain what y'all were basically doing all the way out here around mmm 6:40. Once you glanced towards the sky while lying down it was amazing, no amazing was an understatement it was terrific. You started to aww at the lovely changing sky staring to show the stars. Chara chuckled as he heard you aww.

The stars grew brighter over time as the sky went to a darker blue. That's when I felt something in the dark, it was warm while it climbed on top of me blocking my view from the stars.

"Cha-chara?"

"Yes?"

"That's you right?"

"Of course it's me Y/n, who else would it be."

"Mmm what ahh!"

Before you could finish Chara grinded his hips into yours. He repeated this process however, and you let out satisfactory sounds in bliss at the feeling.

"Mmm ahhh Chara!"

"Aghh, ye-yes! Y/n"

"Aren-ahhh! Aren't we-ngh out side"

Chara let out a throaty chuckle, and stopped grinding against you.

"Heh, of course we our babe makes it more fun"

His breathing blew right against your ear sending a pleasant shover down your back. You arched against him as this happened throughout your body. A light nibble was placed on your earlobe a few times just then. Once the nibbling stopped, you heard a faint clank, and shuffling of fabric. It went quiet for a little while before you felt pressure on your jeans. You could drastically feel the cold air hitting against your bottom half, with the removel of your pants. Soon something slick and hard was being pressed at your vagina. You writhed in agony, as it sunk in. A warm kiss was placed on your lips during the continuation of it going in. His tounge demanded enterence into your warm cavern, which you great fully accepted. Before you relished, he was already pulling out as you started squirming for more friction. He went a steady pace once he departed his lips from yours. You walls clench and quivered with the new feeling. Chara then picked up the pace a little more causing a lewd moan to escape your innocent mouth.

"Ahh! Chara!"

"Shhh, it's alright"

You walls started to clench harder around his cock as he moved in, and out at a moderate pace. White was then cascaded upon your vision as you cried out Chara's name in bliss. During this bliss Chara continued to fuck you until he let out his own organism. It was calm after that, but you knew you two would pay the consquences later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up a FriskXReader


	6. FriskXReader (MXF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know what mostly happens at weddings don't we?
> 
> Warnings- New Married Couple, Breast Groping, Virgins, Vanilla

The night was crisp even as you prepared for what you two been waiting for. You lied there waiting for your new husband Frisk to step outside the bathroom.

"Honey, you ready yet"

"Jus-just a sec!"

You let out a soft giggle at his hurriedly response. When he came out he was heavily blushing with his hands covering his manhood. You smiled softly at him, and that seemed to give him enough confidence to walk on over. The bed slightly started to tip as Frisk came on to hover above you. As you stared into his eyes, you could see a pure look of determination flash in them. You let out a surprised gasp in effect. His head gently leaned down to yours, capturing your plush lips. His tongue quickly came out asking for enternce. You didn't know how to respond to such an act, so eventually Frisk got impatient and let his hand grab your breast squeezing it firmly.

"Ah! Frisk!"

You gasped in bliss at the feeling as he snuck his tongue in during this time. Taking a hint once his tongue rivaled with yours, he started to squeeze your left breast tighter then proceeded to let his hand roll with it. As his fingers came up he would pinch the nipple a little bit earning a lewd moan from you. When he parted his mouth from yours his eyes immediately went towards your breast. As he stared, you blushed heavily wimpering in the process. He smiled a soft smile and looked back up to your eyes. You heard him let out a hiss, and when you looked down you could see his dick with his hand wrapped around it guiding to your vagina. As the tip poked into the vagina, a wave of pain started to form in you but you tried your damnest not to let out a sign of pain. As his dick stopped completing inside fully, you let out your cry of pain as Frisk resorted to groaning. His face once again dropped towards your face kissing under your eyes, as tears dropped from them.

"Shhh it's okay"

"Frisk! It hurts make it stop, Ple-please"

"It should subdue in time"

"Frisk!!!"

As time went by with pain , true to Frisk's words it subdued. Pleasure overcame the pain, and so you wiggled around signaling Frisk to move. Your walls clenced tightly around the cock moving out. It expanded as it plummeted back in earning a bliss full moan out of your mouth. His thrust never hurt you as he speed up a little.

"Ahh! Frisk! Frisk! Frisk!"

As his name dropped from your lips he speed up even more, moaning in the process. Your walls cleanced even tighter around his dick with each speeding thrust. A knot was coming loss in your stomach and with a deep thrust that made you see white, a cry of pleasure left your lips like a waterfall and then warmth followed after. You could hear him cry out in bliss just as you had done. More warmth filled you and you let out a heartwarming smile, muttering.

"Love you honey"

"Love ya too babe" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up should be A Female Toriel paired up With a Female Reader
> 
> Link to story on wattpad- https://www.wattpad.com/story/103076871-undertalexreader-lemons


	7. CharaXReader (FXM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings- Established relationship,blowjob, Dom/Sub (I think) and biting

"Y/n"

"..."

"Y/n"

"..."

"Y/n"

"..."

"Y/n!"

"*Groan" go back to sleep Chara"

"But babyyy, I'm really horney"

"W-what!?"

"Come onnn let's fuck"

".....*blushing intensely*"

Chara began to snake under the sheets, and play with the hem of your sweatpants. Her hands slid them off of you smoothly only to greet your boxers. Blushing even more intensely your hands darted down to cover over the spot on your boxes.

"S-st-stop"

"Hmm? Do you really want me to stop?"

"Agh- n-no"

"Good, now let's continue"

**(First person** **pov** **)**

I slowly retracted my hands from my crouch. Once they weren't there any more Chara easily began slipping my boxers off, freeing my erection. Her right palm immediately squeezed my cock elicating a moan from me. The hand went down to the base roughly then came up to my cock's tip. Her tumb smoothly ran over it. That's when I felt it, a slick warm object running over the tip. I moan in pure pleasure as she took my cock whole. Her warm tounge swirling around as she goes up and down.

"Ch-ahh Chara!"

A pop sound echoed in the room. Chara came up from under the covers and smirked at you devilishly. She threw the covers off of me, and before I could blink her warm pussy was squeezing my cock. Her body slowly moved up and then quickly went down. Up, down, up, down, up, down.

"Ahhh! Ch-chara! Faster, Faster"

She smirked and let out a little laugh before granting my request. She was going faster than I've ever seen her go. I grabbed her legs to hold her down on me then flipped her on her back with me on top. I instantly started a rough, hard pace on her.

" **Your mine Chara, No. *thrust* One*thrust* Else's *Thrust*"**

I leaned my head down to her left shoulder and bite down on it.

"Agh-! Y/-Y/n!!"

Her walls clamped down on my cock and warmth coated it as she was clamping down. I felt my cock throb, and started uneven fast pace into her before cumming. My bite released her shoulder, as an apology I lick it tenderly until we came down from our high.

"Y-y/n"

"Yes?"

"Love you"

*Thump, thump*

"I love ya to"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Safety tip: Remember guys without a condom on you'll be making a baby. Baby's aren't cheap so please if your not ready to have one wear a condom.
> 
> Sorry I know a TorielXReader was suppose to be here, but I'm not finished with it and a request came up.


	8. OceanTale SansXLaima reader (MXF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings- Established relationship, Heat cycles, soul bonding, and good old fashion French kissing

**Sans pov**

Everything was going fine, there were a few signs here and there, but I didn't really predict this would happen. The room was coated with pillows and blankets as far as my eye could see. I was stuck on the pillows under a spacious blanket fort with the urge to breed. My mate was nestled next to me rubbing her head affectionately against my cheek bones. She's the one who created this "fort". She's the one who's heat made my heat start. She's the one who slowly took her time feeling each bone under my shirt with her snake like tail.  Every stroke made it harder to stop myself from pouncing on her and fucking her like a Savage beast. That was an option I thought about several times since I walked into this house.

"Oh Captain~"

She teased ever so slightly, planting a soft kiss on my cheek. It wasn't going to take long for me to lose control from her needy voice.

"Won't cha play a little game with me?"

"Oh we'll play a little game **girly** "

My magic flared, and that's all it took for me, to snap and pin her down under me. Her tail went to wrap around my leg as I dominated y/n. I steadily began to pull her soul out as my cock started to manifest it's self.  After pulling her soul out I gently started pulling my own soul out. Once my soul was out I guided it next to Y/n's then let it float the extra inch. As they touched I slammed my cock into her vagina. Strings came from the souls bounding them for life.

"SANS!"

I could feel it in my system, the immense pleasure that came from her soul. Her tail wrapped around my leg tightly in the immense pleasure. I began to pound harder into her vagina trying to reach the sweet depths of it. I started to feel her depths clench each time I pulled out, feeling the pleasure course through me I smashed my teeth into her lips. It was a frantic heated kiss, my magical tongue easily making its way pass her plush lips. It didn't take her long to respond to my tongue in her mouth, intertwining mines around her snake like appendage. She easily wraps her tounge around mines, it slithers around it wrapping it up like a present.  Her tail started to easily coil around me and before I knew it the kiss broke and our positions were changed. I was now laying on the floor with Y/n's tail around my body. She was on top of me now her vagina right above my very hard on cock. I glanced at the souls right when she came down on my dick. They started to rub against each other. An immense erotic eutopia struck through me and I found my hips coming up to meet Y/n's.

"Y/n!, I-i lo-love you! So go-god damn mu-ch"

That was it for me, My cock twitched in her warmth and I released the cum inside her. She countinued pumping, I could feel her start to clench.

"Sans!"

She came, then fainted onto my chest all the while still cumming.


	9. Ink!SansXNeko wolf Reader (MxF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much than just a regular fucking

 

He didn't notice you at first or the second time either. Each passing day you've been non-existent to him until a few months passed. Art class, as usual he was the first there and the bell rung on time for once. The difference was all his classwork was finished, and he had nothing to do. He was completely board out of his mind, that's when it happened. One glance up and his eye sockets we're meet with a beautiful girl with wolf ears and a tail sitting a few tables over. She was just doing her work not even noticing his staring. That day he only drew you, no matter how much he tried not to he couldn't help it.

The next day, all he could do was stare at you from across the room. It looked like you were doing the same thing as yesterday. Just sitting there doing classwork. Then suddenly you looked up and we're meet with him staring at you dreamily. He blushed, and quickly looked away, you reacted the same way. This countinued to repeat for the rest of the week and countinued into the next few months. 

Then one faithful day changed all of that. It was there newest art assignment, a portrait of a person. To be honest I had a pretty good idea of who I wanted for my painting. I was a little shy when I started to ask her if I could do a portrait of her. In the end it went ok, we started to become the best of friends. Sadly though I began to grow afraid of my affection for her. She was so kind and sweet it's just-

*Knock, knock*

 

That must be Y/n! It completely slipped my mind that she was coming over today.

 

"Hiya Inky!"

 

"Please don't call me that"

 

"Oh come on I work mentally hard to come up with it!"

 

It's not like I didn't like it, no it was the opposite. I loved the nickname so much that it makes me blush.

 

"Ink!"

 

"Huh?"

 

"You've been staring at me for a good 5 minutes!"

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes, geez what am I going to do. What if you get a girlfriend!"

 

"A-a girl-girlfriend!"

 

"Yeah! There going to think your a creep!"

 

"Bu-but, What if I don't!

 

Her expression dropped right after I spoke those words.

 

"Oh"

 

The rest of the night no one said anything more. We were just watching random movies on the television. Then suddenly something in the air changed. It was almost undescribable, but the next thing I knew was that Y/n's mouth was on mines. I didn't understand what was happening, so all I did was kiss her back. When our mouths parted I could see her mouth moving to form words I thought I'll never hear.

 

"Ink, I love you"

 

"I-I love you too Y/n"

 

Once again her mouth struck down on mines. My hand went around her back and slid down towards her tail. I began to stroke her tail, she moaned into the kiss. Her hands went down towards my zipper trying to free my cock from it's confinement. Once she freed it, I quickly worked off her clothes till I had her pants and panties off her legs. Our mouths parted away soon after. My cock erect below her dripping pussy.

 

"Ink, pl-please put it in"

 

My hands went on the sides of her hips and slowly I guided her down onto my cock. She panted slightly at the contact. Once she was completely onto my cock she waited a minute for her vagina to adjust. After that minute was up she slowly went up and down. Her vagina already clenching around my cock. She countinued at a slow pace but eventually working up to a faster one. A build up started to form inside.

 

"Ah-ink!"

 

"Y/n!"

 

"I-im goi-going to ahh!

 

She didn't even finish before she cam on to my computer squeezing my own release out of me. We lied there panting in the after glow. 

 


	10. Underlust UndynexReader (FxF)

Warnings- point of view non consent, breast groping, begging, and might be a little nonconsensual

Shit, shit, shit! Fucking legs run bitch run! It's not like I have a sexy fish lady behind me chasing me down or anything! So fucking run cause there is! That's when I felt two hands grab me by the breast.

"Gotcha"

 

A sharp nibble started on your ear with a warming breath next to it.  The hands on your breast went towards the hymn of  your shirt. Slowly they went under, and up your shirt. Next they made the way under your bra pushing it up some, then a strong secure groping started.

 

"Ahh"

 

The hands started to pinch and rub your nipples skillfully. The breath by your ear went down and bite deep into your neck. It hurt so bad but felt so good. After she released her bite her hands stopped there assault on your breast and went down towards your pants. It wasn't long before she had your pants off showing your f/c laced paintings. Her breath hitched before she spoke.

 

"Gorgeous, and just for me~"

 

A shameful blushed works around your face. Her hand went under your panties and slowly stroked your cilt. 

 

"Ah-ahh, mor-more!" You breathlessly pleaded. She gave into your tiny plead by sticking one of her fingers in. She started a rough pace at first then started going slowly. She added another finger but countinued the slow pace.

 

"Come on you could beg a little more~"

 

You bit your lip before you could give into her words. You instantly regretted your decision. Her fingers completely went out of your pussy and slowly teased your cilt.

 

"I know you heard me"

 

"Plea-please!"

 

"You can do better than that"

 

"Undy-Undyne! Please fu-fuck m-me!"

 

"Good girl"

 

Her fingers instantly went back to being buried deep into your cunt. She set a fast pace,  trying to __  fuck you into your orgasm.  Her teeth started to sink back into your neck as her fingers pump into you with a presto speed. Your vagina walls could barely keep up with her movements. It felt so good to you almost indescribably.

 

"Na-ahh!" The pressure in your neck was released and was replaced with a panting breath at your ear.  Her warm breath only made you closer to cumming. The fingers vigorously pumped in and out waiting for you to come undone.  It didn't take long for after a few more pumps you were a panting mess cumming all over her fingers.

"That's it, let it all out~"

Your breathing started to come in short breaths until you could finally escape from your high. Her fingers eventually stopped pumping and they just slowly carresed your body for what felt like an eternity.

 


End file.
